nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Norm the Genie
Robert Cait |fullname= |species=Genie |alias= |personality= |appearance= |birthday= |occupation= |home= |family= |pets= |friends= |minions= |enemies=Jorgen Von Strangle, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Denzel Crocker |quote= }}Norm the Genie is a minor reoccurring villain from The Fairly OddParents. He constantly hatches plans to gain his freedom and get his revenge on Timmy, although every time it fails miserably every time. He is trapped in a lamp made of Smoof. Another thing that can trap him is Barbara Eden (an injoke to the 1960s comedy I Dream of Jeannie, in which Eden played a genie). He is named after Norm MacDonald, his first voice actor. Character Norm is a genie that can grant wishes free of Da Rules. Timmy quickly discovers that wishes granted by Norm are usually taken too literally or intentionally misunderstood by Norm, in essence he is a trickster. He enjoys seeing others fail miserably, causing them harm, predicting their wishes for fame and fortune to come crashing down (which they always do). Norm seems to show some sympathy by at least warning his victims of his nature, usually through sarcasm, but the people he encounters are usually too dumb to notice until it is too late for them. Description Norm is a genie that can grant three wishes, although he can also apparently grant many more than that if his master wishes for more wishes. He even told Crocker that the latter may use his third wish to wish for three more wishes. "We always tell them you can't, but in reality you can. We've been bluffing for centuries." This might be a reason that genies don't like heavy work if they hadn't been bluffing. He has the typical appearance of a genie, including a long goatee and black hair pulled in a fez. He wears gold earrings and teal blue clothing with a red bow tie. He has no feet, instead his lower body flows in the air into a swirl tail, like a ghost. Personality He talks to other characters with a sarcastic, mocking tone. Norm hates Timmy and has the utmost contempt for fairies. He was willing to ally himself with Crocker, presumably under the pretense of getting rid of Timmy, but Norm found it more entertaining to torment Crocker instead. He seems to enjoy making others miserable as opposed to fairies, who help those they grant wishes to. Background Prior to being discovered by Timmy Turner, Norm resided in a lava lamp which was actually his genie lamp. Although he can grant rule-free wishes, these wishes are granted precisely without giving the wisher exactly what he wanted and, in fact, often putting them in danger. Norm hates Canada, and when asked why he simply answers "They've had it too good for too long." He has allied himself once with Denzel Crocker in order to get rid of Timmy forever, but this time, he was more interested to see Mr. Crocker fail every time. He then convinces Timmy through a temporary truce to trick Crocker into going onto Mars by luring him with pizza. Because of Crocker's Wile E. Coyote's backfiring attempts on Timmy, Norm nearly had a nervous breakdown and temporarily teamed up with Timmy to send Crocker to Mars (which he kept suggesting for Crocker to do to Timmy only for Crocker to shoot down that idea). He longs to be a fairy godparent and sabotages a "Fairy Idol" contest to become one. He wins (after putting Cosmo and Wanda out of commission temporarily) and later explodes because of magical back-up. Norm also somehow knows the fairy lawyer Fairy Mason. Fairy Idol Norm plays a big part in the special of "Fairy Idol" as the main antagonist. After reading about what happens when a fairy quits their job through Da Rules (he had this book because Cosmo, at an earlier point, gave it to him as there were no pictures in it), he decides to use this to get out of his lamp. After seeing a photo of Timmy and his godparents, he decides to make Cosmo and Wanda as part of his plan. He makes a clone of Timmy Turner, who acts abnormally weird to Cosmo and Wanda and abused them, causing them to quit their jobs as fairy godparents which began auditions to be the new fairy godparent and he participates to free himself from his lamp. His plan was thwarted at the Fairy Idol competition, when Cosmo and Wanda realized they have been tricked. He then incapacitates them temporarily and bribes Jorgen with a piece of rope while using a wrecking ball to injure Cosmo and Wanda becoming the new fairy godparent and was assigned to Timmy's friend Chester granting him his freedom. He was annoyed because Chester constantly called him to make wishes to "help" the world. After seeing Timmy sad, Chester made Norm Timmy's new fairy godparent. Timmy got revenge on Norm by not wishing for anything for two weeks, causing Norm to explode into confetti string (magical back-up), which is what happens to Fairy Godparents when they didn't make a wish for a long time. After he was returned to normal, he quit, causing Jorgen to appear to remove Timmy's memory and make Norm into a genie again. Despite the loss of his freedom, Norm doesn't care and believes he still won in the end having gotten his revenge by cheating Timmy out of his fairy godparents and Cosmo and Wanda out of a job, but Chester then sucked Norm back into the lamp with his last genie wish and got everything back to normal. Norm has not been seen since then and his lamp is presumingly still with Jorgen as of now. Gallery 6DE169EB-F559-4CDB-B49F-168164365F10.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Genies Category:Characters voiced by Robert Cait